


I'm Sure

by mangomaddness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Swearing, Tsundere Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomaddness/pseuds/mangomaddness
Summary: You and Kageyama get into a fight during his practice, which leaves you two going a week without talking. Knowing he is in the wrong Kageyama plans to apologize to you but he’s having a hard time doing so.Updates will be within a day or so!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I'm Sure

With each passing day Kageyama grew more and more distraught. He only rarely ever fought seriously with Hinata, and that was earlier in the year that  _ that _ even happened often. However Kageyama wasn't expecting to get into it with you- his only other friend besides Hinata. He can't even remember what you two were even bickering about anymore (although he probably should because it was only a week ago) before the bickering escalated. It somehow turned into a fight that happened in the gymnasium after practice. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone half the damn time!? Do you always have to follow me around? God (Y/N), get a grip on your shit!" Kageyama growled at you, glaring with his navy blue eyed filled with vile. Sugawara had wanted to step in but Daichi placed a hand on the silver boy's shoulder before gently pulling him back. "Let them, they gotta fumble every once in a while." Daichi told Suga with a timid smile but Suga kept the frown on his face permanent. Looking at you the two of you again Suga shook his head, biting his lower lip as he thought briefly. "No Daichi, this feels different.. He only used to get like this with Hinata and that was a while back.." The whole gym silently watched as you two yelled at each other.

“Well god, sorry for wanting to spend time with you! Even if it’s just watching you practice! You never complained about it before. What makes today any different? Who pissed in your cereal today, seriously?!” You hollered back, sending a heated glare right back towards the teen. 

“You’re acting like a fucking dog, (Y/N)! Always following me around and shit! If I wanted a dog I would have bought one instead of having  _ you _ as a friend! You're not even a smart dog! Guess that runs in the family huh?" 

At his last outburst you stopped shouting. Your (e/c) eyes started to blink rapidly, willing yourself not to cry in front of Kageyama. He's never seen you cry. "You.. You're a fucking dick." You said, pointing your finger at him as tears made their way down your cheeks. Kageyama instantly was filled with regret as he took you in. Your cheeks were a bit flushed from all the yelling, and now a bit of embarrassment as well from crying, your hand shaking just ever so slightly. "That was  _ real  _ low of you Kageyama. You know what? It’s true, I did want to hang out. I also wanted to talk to you about something that happened to me yesterday. Sorry I wanted to confide in my best friend after getting treated like  _ shit _ from my own mother. You wanna join my family of  _ idiots _ ? Since they made me feel like shit too after my diagnosis? You never know what a person is going through Kageyama," you walked past him and made your way towards the gym doors that led outside. Keeping your hand on the door after you opened it, you turned your neck to look at Kageyama behind you. 

"I just had an awful week and here you are calling me a dog. Go buy that dog then, cause I'm done for now. You can talk to me when you're done having a stick up your ass or your crown knocked off." Slamming the door behind you as you left all eyes in the gym turned towards Kageyama. 

“Dude, that wasn’t cool what you just did. Unmanly.” Nishinoya scolded Kageyama as he briskly walked past him, Tanaka in tow as he made his ‘scary’ faces at Kageyama. Either by pairs or individually everyone was beginning to leave the gym leaving Kageyama the only one left.

“Kageyama?” 

Said boy turned around quickly, spotting his orange haired friend. Just hearing his voice alone sent a momentarily amount of relief surging through him- but came to an immediate stop after seeing the look on his friend's face. Hinata looked distressed as he quickly looked up at Kageyama. Beginning to show Kageyama a small smile he spoke. 

"I know you aren't the best with people.. But it doesn't excuse your actions. You've grown so much from being the king on the court," at this Hinata turned around his back facing Kageyama. As embarrassing as it was to admit this to Kageyama, Hinata knew that now more than ever did Kageyama need to hear these words. Because this apology he would get no help from. "We all don't want to see you take steps back when you've moved forward so much.. Please be genuine with (Y/N). She didn't deserve that outburst. I know it's gonna be hard for you Kageyama! But you're.. So weirdly happy when you're around her. So please, for us, for  _ her _ \- apologize like you mean it." 

And with that Hinata left the gym, leaving Kageyama alone in his thoughts for the first time in what felt like forever.

It's been an excruciating week since then. Kageyama hates to admit it, but he's found himself missing you more than he originally thought. During practice at the slightest noise of the gym doors sliding over would he glance over at them expectantly, only to wear a disappointing frown seeing as it wasn't you who came by. During lunch break he would pass by your class to see if you'd walk out, to catch a glimpse of you, but that didn't seem to do it either. Don't even get him starting during practice. His sets were off, he was more quiet than usual, and even apologized to Tsukishima when he didn't set the ball properly to him. 

The whole team grew restless at that- Kageyama  _ never _ apologizes to someone on the court, or at least not often. They didn't know what Kageyama did when he got home; they probably would have been more concerned if they knew that every night for about an hour Kageyama would sit at his desk with a notebook. In that notebook he wrote down his thoughts and ideas of how to finally apologize. Should he get you flowers? Bake you chocolates? Get you a strawberry milk from the vending machine? 

But as he wrote, he also thought about how he felt towards you. He always did better at practice when you were around but he couldn't pinpoint as to why he did. Maybe because you cheered him on? Always had his towel and water ready even though you usually were doing your own work? Or how you, he and Hinata would walk home for a bit before you all went your separate ways? Before he realized it he had a full page written just about you. 

Kageyama blinked a couple times, trying to focus on what he had written subconsciously. It was mostly how he felt about you. The more he read the hotter his cheeks felt; he briefly walked out of his room to grab a carton of milk before going back into his room again to continue reading. 

_ (Y/N). It’s so pretty to write. Her hair is so pretty too even though she’s insecure about it. She always gives me this stupid look when she watches me at practice. I miss her at practice. I miss sharing our lunches. My food is starting to taste bad now but I don’t know why. I didn’t change what I was eating. I still eat the same portions. And I’m getting headaches more now too whenever I think of (Y/N), I always think so much. Is she eating still? What was she diagnosed with? Why did her mom make fun of her? Is her home life not well? It’s really messing with my practice at volleyball. _

He was feeling a bit nervous now. This didn’t sound like him at all. His main priority has always been volleyball, but now he’s facing an obstacle. But it didn't sit well with him by calling you an 'obstacle'. You were… An unknown variable. Yeah. Unknown. Kageyama wanted to know more, learn about what upsetted you, learn exactly what upsets you. Leaning back in his chair with a groan he threw his hands into his hair, thinking about you more. He found himself wanting to learn every little thing about you. Your comfort foods. The types of shows or movies that made you nervous yet determined to watch them. What types of snacks the two of you would be eating while watching professional volleyball matches. Nodding silently to himself Kageyama dragged himself up from his desk and towards his bed, grumbling to himself before collapsing into his bed. Tomorrow he'd apologize. But for now, he sleeps.

Once tomorrow finally arrived Kageyama was a bundle of nerves ready to explode at any given moment. It was easy to tell that something was going to happen today, especially at morning practice. After coach Ukai blew his whistle and told the boys to take a break on the benches, Hinata approached Kageyama timidly. 

"Hey.." Started Hinata, plopping himself down next to Kageyama. Kageyama barely had time to register that Hinata was sitting besides him before he straightened his posture up in surprise. 

"H-hey," huffed out Kageyama. 

"So uh.. How've you been?" Are you-"

"I'm apologizing to (Y/N) today." 

"Oh! Well, that's great!" Hinata gave the icy boy next to him that caused said boy to feel more relaxed. As much as Kageyama hated to admit it, Hinata was (if not his only) best friend and did appreciate his unwavering positivity. "I'll leave ya be then, just wanted to make sure you were doing ok. Good luck!" Hinata began to sit up but was stopped suddenly when Kageyama grabbed hold of his sleeve. Blushing slightly and not looking anywhere near Hinata's general vicinity Kageyama choked out:

"..thank you." 

"What?" 

"Isaidthanknyou." 

"I didn't hear you~" 

"HINATA BOKE! FUCK YOU! I TAKE IT BACK!!"

School had just let out for the day and you sighed to yourself, staying in your seat as your fellow classmates around you began forming into groups and walking off together. It wasn’t that you didn’t have friends, per se, but ever since you and Kageyama had a falling out you always kept yourself free just in case he would stumble on by and come to you with an apology. 

_ It’s been a week already though. Maybe I should just suck up and apologize… damn that boy for making me care about his rude ass. Cute fucker. _

You had already begun your trek home before casting a glance towards the gymnasium. You stood there for a moment trying to decide whether or not to peak in and see if you could spot Kageyama. The wind gently caressed you as you stood pondering, the heat from the sun casting a yellow glow on the school grounds. Before you could properly make a decision a traditional red, green, and white Mikasa volleyball bounces out of the open gym doors. Shouts are heard from inside and soon the sound of someone jogging reaches your ears. 

In seemingly slow motion do you see Kageyama make his way gracefully out of the gym, bending down to pick up the volleyball with his calloused hands. In his black gym shorts and white t-shirt Kageyama turns around on his heels to run back into the gym but the two of you lock eyes; harsh blue clashing with (e/c). Neither of you speak to the other both a bit too stunned to say anything. After a week of not talking, what does one even say? “Hey, sorry I’ve ignored you for the past week because I decided to be difficult. How are ya?” 

No. That’s not how you nor Kageyama worked. 

While looking at each other you gave Kageyama a quick nod. He stood still. You stayed there for a moment longer, hoping he would give you some sort of greeting in return. Upon seeing none you smiled sadly and turned towards the direction of home, not glancing back. 

Kageyama felt himself subconsciously clenching his jaw, the muscles in his shoulders going tense with stress. He fucking let you walk away! After he told himself and Hinata that he’d apologize today! Watching your (h/c) hair bounce with your steps as you walked away from him, arms crossed behind your back, he felt his heart clench. Why did you make him feel this way? Why was he so worked up about this entire situation?

“Oi, Kageyama! Get your ass back in here!”

Blinking a few times Kageyama turned around to look behind him. Coach Ukai was beckoning him with his arms to come back into the gym, the rest of his teammates looking out at him. Kageyama gradually made his way back inside the gym before closing his eyes and taking a breath. 

He’d still apologize today. Seeing you not run away from him encouraged him and gave him hope- even if you did smile sadly as you left. While he wasn’t sure what exactly he was feeling towards you, he knew one thing. 

_ She makes me feel like I’m not alone on the court anymore; she doesn’t make me feel like I’m alone anywhere. I don’t want to lose that. I got used to it for so long that seeing the possibility that I might have to get used to that again… I’m sorry for being such a shitty person, (Y/N), but I’m trying. I’m really trying. So until then.. _

_ Please… _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure where I’ll be taking this story! It may be a few chapters, it may be just two. But regardless thank you for spending the time reading it, I hope to have chapter two up by tomorrow ! Thank you for reading ! Feel free to give kudos, comments, suggestions and more !


End file.
